


True Love is Nothing But a Wish the Heart Makes

by AcesOfFates



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfFates/pseuds/AcesOfFates
Summary: Everything was fine when Thomas got a new boyfriend to be with. The sides were happy for him. Happy to have new visitors.Everything changes when Patton and Logan have an a'affair.'But is it what it is?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Character(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	True Love is Nothing But a Wish the Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -Arguing  
> -Smut  
> -Cheating  
> -Cussing
> 
> Tell me if you see more for me to add.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

When Patton woke up with the sunlight streaming down from the window just beside where the bed was placed; his head was spinning as if he had hit it quite hard enough for him to blackout as he had no memories from last night. He winced, turning, his hand sliding down an unfamiliar blanket texture that covered his body.

'Hm? Did I get a new blanket? Well the other one has been quite worn out. Though I don't really wanna get rid of it, Thomas loved it!' he thought, eyes half lidded as he saw a blur of his round glasses just on top of a bedside table just within his reach. Though he had much more investigating to do than just taking his glasses and strolling for the day, cause last night has completely gone down the drain as he had no memory at all to remember. 

His hand continued to travel as he thought; the sunlight still kind of disturbing his skin. Was it extra hot today or what? Patton groans, finally patting something as he found a rather large bump on his bed… "Oh…" he gave a chuckle, taking back his hand and tucking it back below his head. "It's just Logan." He closes his eyes and smiles.

It only took a few minutes of realization– which is rather long for someone to realize there was someone else on their bed– for Patton to suddenly shoot up from a tranquil rest, rocking the bed violently at his movements which also threw the blanket off of the two men for a second, before it floated down. 

Patton covered his mouth as the other man groaned and turned at the sudden intrusive movements, but seemed to be too tired to actually bother trying to see what the commotion was. Thank divinities, now Patton had time to think as last night's events flooded in waves– he holds his head quickly, scrunching his eyes close, wrinkling the top of his nose adorably. 

He remembers now. His expression falls, empty. It was odd that he doesn't feel guilty for it. He twisted the skin just right above his heart– painfully lurching on the memories of last night activities. The thought of the consequences this may have for the future is far more painful to think of than the guilt it should've rattled through him when he knew fully well that he has a partner.

Though… It wasn't by choice, was it?

–——

It was when summer blessed its presence in Florida– though Patton might've been hoping more for rain. Thomas had met a man a little taller than he was but a year younger; strolling around the areas. Roman reacted and Virgil froze, but even when anxiety got his limbs to move he didn't really do any kind of reaction of stopping the creative side. So Thomas glances at the sidewalk with a worn out and cracked wood bench just sitting on the grass by the other side of the walk while Thomas stands by the street road before making his way towards the man. Patton was excited (that was before) and supported Roman's plan thoroughly while Virgil stood idly by in anxiety; biting his nails till they peeled off like a rock from the peak of a cliff. But Logan stood nonchalantly with a few twitches and glances at the moral side's way– his eyes immediately rolling away when Patton caught on to the fact someone was eyeing him.

Patton cheered, arms flailing when Thomas tapped the man– he saw the way Virgil cringed– and laughed at the way Thomas sweats when the man doesn't pay a mind to his presence until another tap was placed on his shoulder. Though Patton understood. He was listening to something with those large headphones tied to an iphone tucked in their red, 'Social Distancing is my main talent' jacket pocket. Patton caught their eyes– curiously staring at his host with a calm temper surrounding the grey mixed with blue pupils; a ring of light around it. He cheers like a school girl's in those eccentric Japanese comedy film shows.

He just didn't have the hair. Their hair was usually colored.

"Excuse me…" Thomas said with a grin in contrast to his shy and calm voice. Patton snickers at the way Logan held his temple at the pathetic excuse Thomas was about spit– he bit his bottom lip to not let out a giggle. "Is this seat taken?" A groan broke out between the three. Logan and Virgil are loud and clear about their displeasure, especially Virgil by the way he sandwiched his head between his hands, while tugging ever so lightly at his hair. 

A few awkward seconds that had Patton bite his tongue. The man finally smiles up at Thomas and shakes his head, patting beside him at the empty place, cutely. A cheer from afar was obviously Roman's doing and another, near, was Patton before it was replaced by a squeak when Roman suddenly ran up to him and threw him, spinning him around like a mad man. Patton enjoys quite the enthusiastic attention of Roman though. But this time he doesn't miss the way Logan glances then glances away again. How odd…

Since then everything was good. Thomas actually got to ask the guy out in the nick of time. Their name was Ollie but short for Oliver. 

Patton had made a friend with Ollie's morals. Jay. He was kind and far more innocent than Patton was. He hadn't made any slip ups compared to Patton that actually has. Surprisingly, quite often too. 

Roman immediately befriended the creativity. Louis.

Virgil and the other anxiety, Iren, was walking at an awkward temperature everyday. Yes, an awkward temperature. When they enter a room it seems the two dissipate the hot and cold and replace it with their obvious awkwards natures. But they have been talking more. More or less.

Deceit and Remus with the other two were a whole different story of staying in your territory. Deceit and Remus were in a relationship and would rather not share that happiness with a bunch of strangers. It was the first time Logan had agreed with them.

Logan… Now, Logan was an interesting one. He hadn't made friend's with the logic at all. And everytime they cross paths it seems Logan dominates the atmosphere while the other just kind of shoos away once Logan is a meter away from his presence. The logic was named Maldrich. 

Everything could've been fine. Everything was supposed to be fine. Where had they all gone wrong? Or where had Patton gone wrong?

It was when a real relationship was established between Thomas and Ollie that everything kind of went left and hit a post. The atmosphere in the mind immediately became heavy with responsibility. Though surprisingly Logan was the one that kept quiet and Roman was the one that decided to speak.

"So…" he spoke so nervously that it was almost not Roman to Patton. Patton sees every way he twitches while he holds hands with Louis. "I think you already know the drill-"

"Partner up!" Jay cheered beside Patton– the man was a little smaller than him– "Now that Thomas and Ollie– cute little babies– are together! That'll mean we must do our jobs of making sure this becomes a long lasting relationship!" He fisted the air, "So that means get up on your butts and partner up!" He clings to Patton's immediately, a goofy grin at his face that Patton sweetly smiles at.

He doesn't see the way Logan's brows furrows.

Roman sweats at the too enthusiastic and bold speech. He tugs at his collar and fans himself, not looking at anybody particularly. "Ye...yes." he gulps, hand tightening around Louis', "Thanks, Jay." He doesn't even create a nickname. "So...I-I guess this is now. So Virgil and Iren should probably start getting comfortable cause your rooms are starting to fuse. The same with the nerds." Logan groans.

"This is needless." Logic raises his hand. Roman almost tenses at the action, but he did nothing to stop Logan. Almost silently cheering for him in fact. "We do not have to ruin or push our own feelings and boundaries just to make an already adequate relationship better. In fact, it could make matters far worse now that our mental and emotional health are in line." He pushes up his glasses. Patton stares, shivering when he felt nails dig into his forearm. Though Jay quickly apologizes with a guilty expression. 

"Logan we get where you are coming from, friend–" Louis spoke for Roman when he knew the other didn't no longer process words. Though he was quickly shut down.

"Do not call me your friend or any nicknames. We have not spoken before."

Louis' face scrunches at irritation. Roman nervously cuts his looks towards Logan again to ground himself.

"What you are proposing is preposterous! I will not push myself to establish a relationship with someone I do not wish to be with. This will only hurt Thomas more if we cannot stable our own relationship due to unhappiness and dissatisfaction. I–"

Just when the room seemed to light on Logan and he got everyone listening; another spotlight was put on Patton when the shy and scared morality spoke. "Logan?" He started, shyly. Logan stumbles a little when he hears Patton speak, he turns towards him. There was no anger in those eyes and that calms Patton a little. "You... you're right–"

"Of course I am."

Patton bites his lip, opening his mouth again. "I just think we could try? You said we can't stable our relationships because of unhappiness right? What if we try? And if we're truly unhappy… then we can stop this whole shenanigans?" He scratches lightly at the skin of his finger, not caring if it reddened at the action. 

Logan was obviously about to argue back by how his mouth opened so wide and his body language violent. But he stops… he sees the way Patton was so nervous and so unsure. Patton did not argue about his own words the way Logan does. He clears his throat with a quirky adjust of his tie. "Very well."

A cheer erupted between the strangers while the side of Thomas' kind of just stood tense. Patton on the other hand was more upset by the way Logan walks out without a glance at him.

To Patton, he was used to it. Logan always does that. His attention was everywhere but Patton.

A few months passed since then. And no one spoke of any dissatisfaction of their current relationship.

Well… No one seems to dare to anyways.

It was late night, almost twelve when Patton was cleaning the dishes he let to completely pile up due to his exhaustion that day. He sighs, pushing his glasses up to his nose when it slowly starts to slip off at the angle of his neck, always looking down the sink. He knew this was a bad idea. "My hands hurt…" he whines, wiping a white plain plate with a sponge. "Why did I do this to myself?" 

"'I told you so,' should possibly benefit this circumstance." Logan spoke behind Patton– leaning on the counter just behind the table, sipping his milk that he would usually take at this time if he couldn't sleep. "Considering I have clearly advised you to do the dishes earlier. So it would not be so much trouble for you." 

Patton blinks, stopping for a moment before continuing and sighing out as he knew Logan was going to rub it in. And he did. "Logan don't rub it in. Too much salt on one wound, teach…" he cries.

Logan puts his cup down, a brow up. "Rub it in? Salt? First of all, I am not 'rubbing it in' I clearly stated– for your own benefit– to clean those before it becomes a pile of work for you. Second, I do not ever advise to rub salt on a wound." 

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. Don't have to repeat it." Patton pouts, starting on finally wiping the utensils. "What are you even doing up, Lo-Lo?" He glances at the teacher like side while wiping off the wet from a fork.

Logan blinks, tiredly before finding interest to stare at his palm. "I guess… It was to prove I am right that you did not do the dishes and cry about it." His lips quirks upwards.

"Mean." 

He chuckles, taking the cup and making his way to where Patton was wiping– he puts it down near the sink; staring mindlessly at the object. It was like he was deep in thought. "Are you… is everything adequate between you and morality?" He closes his eyes for a split second before turning Patton's way and staring down. Awaiting a needed response. "To be honest… I completely did not establish a relationship nor a friendship with my fellow logic."

"Logan-!"

"His presence is not comfortable or warm. It is unfamiliar and intruding. But despite my own feelings– I completely disregarded this for your own honest comment of your satisfaction towards this...this unnecessary responsibility we set ourselves upon." Logan scrunches his nose in memory of that day that made all of these start in the first place. "I hope you do not regard my honesty as rude and arrogant. I am simply just not up to being pushed onto another person I do not wish to be a part of." He finished.

Patton did not understand half of those words and sentences but he completely understood two parts. Was he satisfied of his life with Jay as a partner– a *romantic* partner– and that Logan had disregarded his feeling for him. He laughs, slowly, taking Logan's attention. "To be honest? Well, I don't know. I mean, he means a lot to me of course! But...but is this what a want?"

"Patton if this is not…"

"No, it is." Patton gives a stern point to himself. "I want this. And this is my part to take care of Logan!" It didn't sound like he was persuading Logan at all, but himself mostly."I don't know why you're so against it–"

"And this is exactly why I am. Patton, just at your mere second guessing of this idea is already a big reason I was against it. Your unhappiness will lead to certain mistakes you unintentionally made in the process of sacrificing your feelings for your partner's benefit. Think of yourself!" Logan scolds, lightly tipping the cup at his movement. 

"This isn't about my own interests anymore Logan! I need to start thinking of and splitting my time to benefit Thomas' relationship! We got here, we can't fail now." Patton desperately tells.

"You're trying to fix something that will grow on its own. Whoever put that 'if you did not do this you will fail' into your head is a moron. More so than Roman will ever be!"

"We wouldn't lose anything if I try! If we try! It's better safe than sorry, you know?" Patton slaps the wet cloth on the faucet. "And what is it to you? Fine, if you don't want or care about, Maldrich! At least let me try to make sure everything will grow better than worse!"

"Alone?"

"Roman's there! He's with me on this one! Unlike you and Virgil..! Even if I do it alone what do you have to lose?"

"Nothing, but you are a part of Thomas whatever happens to you will have its consequences. Your actions will follow a law. With every decision you make good or bad for you or to another individual, it will have a consequence to both of you!" 

"Thomas won't lose anything just by how I feel! There's nothing to lose if I'm hurt a little. But if I am right then there's more to gain! So what do we have to lose!?"

"Nothing! I just do not wish you to be hurt!" Logan clenches his jaw and tightens his fists. Patton stares at him with a bewildered expression. "Nothing… I just...I care for you."

"Logan…"

"Goodnight, Patton. Take a rest. See you in the morning." Logan leaves without another glance at Patton's way. Leaving him with nothing but echoing footsteps of Logan going upstairs.

Quite a night it was.

–––––

Since then both have been trying to avoid each other in any kind of talk and/or confrontation. It was illogical in Logan's part– but he grew to fear upsetting Patton and seeing him hurt. In Patton's part, he felt guilty. What he had done that night was uncalled for and unnecessary. He shouldn't have gotten so defensive at Logan's question. Logan was only worried about his mental health after all.

The others have realized this too. But it seems only Roman and Virgil seemed to care. The others went about their day so normally that it's as if they hadn't felt the tension at all.

Though Patton was the first to break after a few days. He knew it was just a stupid argument that shouldn't have gone so far– and it was his fault it did, he shouldn't have acted so emotionally despite the fact he does that a lot. So he decides to apologize tonight to Logan when everyone has fallen asleep into their sweet slumbers and Patton could sneak out, easily, with no worries or witnesses. Unless Roman was writing again so late at night.

Patton had finished everything and gone to bed. Jay gave him a sweet goodnight with a light kiss on the forehead, before heading to his own bed just in another door in Patton's bedroom that appeared there when their rooms fused. He had stared at it all night, anxious that it would open and Jay would walk out and see Patton was wide awake; waiting for an opportunity to walk out the night.

Bloodshot eyes and a bird nest for a hair wasn't the best look to be welcomed with when you go out the door of your room.

When it hits midnight on Patton's bird clock he sits up with a light brushing of his blankets. He stands in his sleep clothes. Which was, well, a regular light blue t-shirt with a dog paw print on it and nothing but briefs that are grey. His body tends to get hot at night so he wears little– and sometimes– no clothes at all. Luckily, no one barged in when he had none. But now that Jay sleeps with him in his room, he can't necessarily do that anymore; much to his disappointment.

"I'm getting sleepy…" he scratches his eye, wiping off sleepy tears. "I hope Lo-Lo doesn't hate me."

He staggers out of his room; not so gracefully but quietly while he hunched as he walked the quiet and dimmed halls of the mind. 

Before Patton knew it, he was already in front of Logan's door. The most plain and bland door, considering Logan hadn't thought at all to at least decorate it. At least in a simple manner. His hand was clenched as it hovered over the door. Patton bit his bottom lip in contemplation. He had let his heart lead him here, yet he hadn't thought of Logan's feelings at all… would the logical side rather be alone after that incident? Or would he rather have another friend comfort him than Patton? So many things to think of now that he should've much earlier that day.

"Maybe...maybe I shouldn't do this. Gosh, what was I thinking–!" Patton held his head and tugged his hair speaking to himself when the door opened and lit the place where he stood. He gasped internally before looking up and seeing the taller side in all his glory with bags under their eyes and dark blue, with rocket, pyjamas but without any shirt. Fortunately enough for Patton or unfortunately. Patton blushed, covering his eyes. "So-sorry..! Did I wake you up, Lo?" He asked, giving sneaky little peaks.

"No." Logan blinks at him with slight surprise in his features. "What brings you here, Patton?" He asked, opening the door wider to let the smaller in, giving him a gesture to enter his room.

Patton gulps, hands still on his eyes as he goes inside. Logan raises a brow but doesn't seem to question the action as he closes the door with a small click. "I… I just wanted to talk to you." He nervously laughs, his expression falling just after. "About...about that night?" 

Logan's eyes widened, a hurt gaze on his face. "I...I see." He took his glasses from a small table just by his door. "I… Patton I know I was a little a harsh but–"

"No, no… you were– weren't wrong to question me cause you were worried. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive." Patton holds both his hands together and puts it against his chest. He forms his lips into a line. "I'm...i'm sorry about that, Lo."

Logan was silent, putting his glasses on as he looked at the floor, awkwardly. With little tiny shifts at where he stood. "Well, Patton, I did quite expect the apology. And please, I do not hate you if that is in your train of thought right now." He paused, "I accept your apology." Logan smiles down at him, hands behind his back to ground himself in place. Sentiment wasn't the best of his abilities.

Patton looks at him for a few seconds of complete silence. Logan thought he might've actually said something wrong. But then the smaller side hugged him and he was caught in complete surprise as the warmth spread throughout his body like a wave. It felt so tranquil and nice that he hadn't any time to process the feeling as Patton was pulling off to his dismay.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you hadn't– mmf!" Patton was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile before he spoke when suddenly a pair of hands slipped to his hips and pulled him. And at that moment he would find himself kissing Logan… and naturally falling for it as he kisses back, sweetly, with his other hand caressing Logan's cheek. 

He knew this was wrong. He had made a promise and defended it and now he was literally kissing the man he defended it from. Yet, this felt right. A little taste wouldn't hurt so much, would it? Yeah, sure, he bets that was what Eve's and Adam's last thoughts too before they bit into the forbidden fruit. 

Right… But this was different. It had to be.

Patton despite a pulling in the far back of his consciousness– he hadn't listened and pulled Logan's closer by putting his arms on their neck with half lidded eyes. His tongue licking at Logan's lips, asking him and luring him to do something. So gradually Logan took the hint and entered Patton's mouth; tasting everywhere. Despite his own lack of awareness of what his instincts are pushing him to do unlike Patton– Logan had no guilt as he established no promises or anything. This was not planned out, but it is an expected outcome to him. Despite the unexpected reply that Patton gave to his sudden advance to kiss him after a comforting with no ill intentioned or well intentioned hug. Logan guesses Patton must've wanted this too for quite a while now.

Patton pulls back, gasping as he takes in air for what felt like a few seconds. With a gulp, Logan notices the slight shake of Patton's body due to anticipation. He hadn't thought much of it till Patton pulled him to the couch and he landed on him. Though by Patton's expression, he doesn't seem to mind Logan's weight.

It was a blur, no thought process or words were passed between the two as they got undressed and stole kisses from each other until they couldn't breathe and they were both gasping. Everything was such a beautiful rush of euphoria that it hadn't felt real at all that they were touching each other. It hadn't felt real at all when Patton heard Logan open something that echoed in his ears. It hadn't felt real when a finger penetrated him and he moaned while rolling his hips as he scoops up more delicious little friction that was blessed by another finger intruding into his entrance; playing with that bundle of nerves just inside him– so perfectly hitting his right spot. But he doesn't swear despite it, but bites his lip till it bled.

When the logical side starts to scissor his wet hole open– his nails bites into broad shoulders as he bucks his hips. Patton hadn't felt this before. He might've missed so much if he hadn't done this before.

"Red… Ready?" Logan asked, and Patton had to process such a simple word as he tries to think of the fingers just properly sitting inside him. He whined and bucks, asking for something a bit more than these fingers; looking at Logan for an answer that he got. "Perhaps that means you are ready then, Patton?" Logan speaks after a good while of their intimate– very intimate– session right now.

Patton nods, quickly, "Yeah, ready...ready for what again?" He asked.

"Something you would hopefully enjoy and enjoy if we were to do this in the future once again."

Future? "O-okay." Patton nervously gives a go signal.

Logan takes out his fingers and takes himself by the hand, leaking and hard as he directs his cock to Patton's awaiting hole. "I have wanted this for so long." He slowly enters, groaning and taking Patton by the hips as they were writhing; and let's go of Logan to claw the cushions of the couch. Logan was watching Patton fall apart around him– this has to be one of his wildest fantasies.

Patton gasped as Logan bottomed out. This one was a little bigger than the fingers. "Are..are you alright?"

"Yeah. Keep going please."

Logan smiles, giving him a quick kiss before pulling out and slamming back in. Patton screamed, "More! Oh god, don't stop..!" Once again, Patton's hands had found their way to Logan's body. Settling on Logan's ass and the other on his back. "Heck…" he whispers, "Feels so good." 

Logan gradually thrusted in and out, by pulling and pushing Patton by the hips as much as he wished– the morality didn't intend on stopping him; especially if it felt this good. Patton soon resorts to digging his nails into the skin of his dearest friend and crush, as he kept in much louder noises he could potentially let out. Though by how Logan seems to take him– the logical side seems to fully intend on luring out these said noises Patton could make. Even the slightest whimper and moan were angels singing in Logan's ears.

"Mmm, can...can I change positions?" Patton said gasping, taking himself on his hand and immediately setting a fast pace that his cock jumps at. "Oh…" he rolls his head to the side, as his unused hand grows weak and falls– hanging at the edge of the couch. 

Logan thought about it, even though he knew he would say yes eventually. Considering he does not seem to have the ability to say no to Patton since these past few months. Love will be the death of him, he internally sighs. "Of course. How would you like it?"

"Gosh…" Patton arches, little slaps of skin ringing in his ears. "This is just a little too m..mmm, yeah..! This is just a little too missionary for me-! Ah!"

Logan looks at him in slight surprise. "Oh. How would you-"

"Flip me on my stomach."

Logan nods, quickly, pulling out a second before gently putting a hand on Patton's shoulder while the other stays on their hips. With the help of morality's own cooperation– ever so slightly– he was able to flip him over, with Patton's chest flat on the couch and head laid on the cushion really nicely; his ass deliciously presented for Logan to take and use as much as he wanted. Logan groaned at such a lovely sight as he adjusted and straightened higher to take Patton better; and wrap his Patton's ass real nice around his hard cock that is taking so much interest at the sight of his love interest. "Fuck…" he goes right back in with a wet sound. "So good, Patton."

Patton whined, pathetically. Yes, this was perfect. This position was so vulnerable, just the way he wanted Logan to take him. "Oh...a-ah...yes…" Patton squeezed his cock before teasing the slit. It jumped at every sound Logan's hips clashing against his ass made. "God, yes, I want your cock so bad, Logan."

Logan growled, a faster and more needy pace that filled the room with lewd sounds. He moaned as Patton's hole swallowed him perfectly– so welcoming and warm. Perfect for him to use. Patton was made for him… Just for him. Not him. "Could he pleasure you like this..?"

Patton rolled his head to the side so he could breathe. Patton completely knew who Logan was talking about; and for a second his stomach churned as the acid of guilt raised to his throat. He was about to tell Logan they should stop before he fell apart and screamed as the bundle of nerves inside his slutty and raw hole got completely abused by the leaking member inside him. "Oh...oh…yeah. F-fuck… No, he could-couldn't. Only you could, sir. Only you sir..!"

"That's right." Logan growled, leaning forward as he pushed his head to Patton's neck. "You were made for me. Take me like a good little morality that you are. Tell me… does this feel right?"

"Yes!"

Logan traces his nose from Patton's shoulder to neck before biting his ear. "Do you like that?"

"Please! More right there..! Don't stop!" Patton begged, not knowing what to do with his hands as it scrambled and clawed everywhere it went to. His hips were pushed and pulled back. He knew how he looks like a little needy whore from a third person perspective. But he couldn't careless. "I-I love you! I love you, Logan…!" He moans, a pitchy little gasp leaving him as he arches, head shooting up. His body falls again back on the couch, with heavy pants of breath leaving his mouth as cums on his hand.

Logan smirks, taking the hand on Patton's cock and licking their hand clean with little kitten licks as he nourishes the taste of his lover. "I am..I am about to finish, dear." He warns.

Patton hums, bucking back to help out the man a little– with little sensitive squeaks leaving him at every hit of Logan's huge cock.

When Logan came he moaned Patton's name like he was in heaven. Patton feels the way he was being filled up to the brim with hot cum– starting to leak out of his ass and down to his legs. Logan makes a single mark on his Patton; between the shoulder and neck to remember today. Today was his and Patton's first time. And there was no way he would let himself or Patton forget. "Thank you.." he whispers, kissing the side of Patton's head. "That was satisfactory."

Patton couldn't hear him through the blur, blinking sleepily with half lidded eyes. Logan chuckles as he finds this quite the funny and cute look on Patton. As he pulled out, Patton gave a soft, 'Ah.' 

"Let's have a bath, my love."

Patton ignored the sweet nickname that Logan spoke like a sweet lullaby; due to his sleepiness and inability to move. His mind was a beautiful haze of euphoria after all. "O-okay…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It seemed everything was too good to be true.

And it was.


End file.
